Trick or Treat
by RockinJanelle
Summary: Halloween was one of the few times of the year when Lestrade and Mycroft could celebrate a holiday together-and boy, was it a treat. Mystrade. PG-13


**Title: **"Trick or Treat"  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>_Mystrade__  
><em>**TV Show: **_BBC Sherlock__  
><em>**Word Count: **_~800_  
><strong>Rating: <strong>_PG-13_  
><strong><br>A/N: Since I'm in the Halloween spirit, I decided to create a little Mystrade drabble! I love the holiday. So much fun to dress up! And it's the best excuse to eat so much candy. Hard to imagine.**

**Anyway, there's some sexual innuendos in this, which is why it's rated T. Not like any of you care, haha.**

**At any rate, this just came to me on a whim, so...**

**Enjoy!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

"Mycroft, hurry up! The little kids will be around any minute!" Lestrade opened the door to the home and placed the bowl of candy on top of a stool. It was Halloween, one of the two holidays that Mycroft loved to partake in—the other was Christmas.

"Perfection is not done in a hurry, Gregory," he heard Mycroft through the walls. He sighed. It should not take two hours to get ready for Halloween, especially if you are only passing out candy, he thought. Lestrade looked outside to see other homes turning on their lights for trick-or-treaters to swing by to get their little treats. He didn't mind Halloween, but he could never come up with a creative costume. And work never left him this year.

Mycroft wouldn't tell him what his costume was ("The element of surprise is the shock appeal, Gregory, how do you not know this?"), but Mycroft found out what his was the moment he walked through the door with the bag in his hands ("Really, now, you are going to be an old time police officer?"). It was true, though, he really was. He looked at the vertical mirror next to the door.

He though he looked good. A long wool coat with three buttons near the top was the majority of the outfit. He had a plastic baton—he thought about using a real one, but decided against it—inside his belt. Black pants and dress shoes poked from the bottom of the coat. To top it off, he had a black constable hat mostly covering his silver hair. If only they implemented the uniforms at work still, he'd get all kinds of compliments.

"Honestly," Lestrade heard Mycroft behind him, "I find that there was no worry of the kids coming without the two of us in the doorway. It's barely been nighttime." He turned his head to his partner, and his eyebrow arched.

"Seriously?" He pointed to Mycroft.

"I'm sorry?"

"You gave me such a hard time being a police officer, and you're a vampire," and it was true. In a sleek dirty black suit, Mycroft stood in the hallway with a cape slung over his shoulders. His face was paler than usual—which was saying a lot—and his hair was slicked back. Near his lips was a trail of fake blood, faded, and his eyes looked tired.

Mycroft frowned. "I did not give you a hard time being a police officer. I was just shocked that you would want to be an officer of the law on Halloween, even though you are one in real life."

Lestrade sighed. "It fits me, doesn't it?"

As if on cue, Mycroft smirked, then started to walk over to Lestrade. "But of _course_," he snarled. Lestrade felt his eyebrows slightly twitch. "And it just so happens that I am _hungry,_" Mycroft let one of his hands trail up Lestrade's chest, feeling the woolen fabric against his fingertips. Lestrade could only feel his heart race a bit, his face feel a little flushed.

"Is that so?" he uttered. Mycroft hummed.

"You seem like the _perfect_ specimen, darling," Lestrade had a feeling Mycroft had this all planned out for the evening (he'd be right). It was one of the reasons why he loved Halloween with Mycroft. There was always some sort of surprise—last year he played a fantastic trick that ended up a treat (bobbing for apples was a lovely game).

Mycroft placed his lips against Lestrade's neck, and he lightly moaned. He let his fingers gently wrap around the lapels on the suit. "Then why don't you suck me dry?" A little nip on his neck made Lestrade close his eyes in pleasure. Mycroft pulled away.

"That and more, darling officer," he whispered, smiling as he put his lips to Lestrade's own. Lestrade smiled at the touch as well. But just as Mycroft brought his arms around Lestrade's body, a small knock was at the door, tearing them out of their trance.

"Trick or treat!" the little children cried. As soon as they pulled away from each other, they saw the look of surprise on their faces. One looked disgusted, but the rest looked shocked that a vampire was kissing a police officer! Lestrade blushed; Mycroft handled the situation. He took the bowl of candy from the stool and bent down to the little kids in the doorway.

"Good evening, lovely children. Here, take this candy as a reward for your bravery to come near a vampire like myself. Now, if you do not mind, I wish to eat this little officer behind me right up, as he has not learned his lesson of staying away. This will be your fate if you do not run away at this very moment," Mycroft opened his mouth and hissed at the little children, frightening them back to their parents on the street.

Mycroft swiftly closed the door and clicked the light switch down. "Now, visitors of the night be damned," he whispered, turning back to his police officer. Lestrade lightly tugged at his cape and smirked.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, sir," he replied, walking backwards toward the bedroom. Mycroft instantly followed, crushing his lips against his partner's. There were no tricks up either one's sleeve this Halloween.

Only a treat was asked for—and gladly received.


End file.
